


Your Best Friend's Secret

by darling_pet



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Human, Humor, Music, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You’ve been good friends with Marcus for a while now — a few months. But it wasn’t until recently that your friend revealed some jaw-dropping information about himself. The kind of information one might either laugh at or run screaming. You did neither.
Relationships: Marcus Whitmore & Reader, Marcus Whitmore & You, Marcus Whitmore/Reader, Marcus Whitmore/You
Kudos: 9





	Your Best Friend's Secret

It would seem that Spring has snuck up on you. Of course, you dressed for a colder day, but actually the weather is quite lovely. As you remove your jacket to drape over your arms, you give a start — the turning of the season isn’t the only thing that caught you by surprise.

“Jesus, Marcus!” you say exasperated, but all in good humour. “You could at least give a little warning first.”

Marcus Whitmore laughs at your comment. “Would your favourite hot drink suffice as an apology?”

“I daresay.”

You’ve been good friends with Marcus for a while now — a few months. But it wasn’t until recently that your friend revealed some jaw-dropping information about himself. The kind of information one might either laugh at or run screaming.

You did neither.

In fact, if you recall correctly, your exact words may have been, “No waaaaay!”

“Ready?” he asks you, offering one side of his earbuds.

“Always.”

As usual, you and Marcus get together on one of your off days or during a lunch break to walk, chat, and listen to music. This time, it’s your turn, and you choose one of your favourite songs on his phone – _If You Leave._

“I knew you’d pick OMD,” he says with a smirk.

“What can I say? I like the classics,” you say. “Plus, it’s a change from all the New Order you play. Do you know any other bands?”

“I resent that!”

You laugh, and your fairly certain Marcus sparkles. Just not in an obvious, cliché sort of way.

“OMD are daemons, you know,” he says after a moment.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. They’re nice guys. Daemons, but nice guys. I got to go up on stage with them a few times.”

You stop walking, and in doing so, your earbud falls out as Marcus keeps walking. He turns back towards you.

“What is it?” he asks.

“I was just thinking… I would pay a lot of money to see what you looked like in the Eighties.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m imagining Flock of Seagulls hair and Miami Vice clothing.”

Marcus pulls a face. Was that one of, ‘ _I would never!’_ Or one of deep regret?

“That was a bit much for my taste,” he says. “But I have pictures if you’re interested.”

“Hell yes.” You clap your hands in excitement. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to have any pics of your father in that time, would you? Now I’d kill to see some retro shots of Professor Clairmont.”

“Pretty certain Matthew burned all photos of him from then… but let’s see what we can dig up, shall we?”

Having a vampire friend was _the best._


End file.
